


The Way We Used To Be

by Bridget_101



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Negan - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_101/pseuds/Bridget_101
Summary: “You belong with me. You always have.”“You’re a monster.”“I’m your husband. I’m more to you than they’ll ever be.”





	1. Chapter 1

June 23rd one year ago. 

"And there it is." The doctor moved her hand away from the screen and for the first time ever we saw our baby. "Wow." Negan gripped my hand and smiled down at me with a glimmer of joy in his eyes that warmed my heart. 

"The baby's a little smaller than we would like it to be, but with the right supplements and diet it should be fine." The doctor smiled and I couldn't take my eyes away from the screen. For months Negan and I had tried for a baby, but there had been no luck. Till finally the result that shook my heart and had me jumping for joy. I was going to be a mother and my husband was going to be the dad he always dreamed of. 

"Now, I'll need to see you in two weeks for a check up. I wanna keep an eye on the baby just to be safe." She smiled again and walked out of the room as I began to get up from the hospital bed. 

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Negan's eyes were still wide as he helped me up and grabbed my purse. "I can. You worked very hard to get here." We shared the laugh and Negan leaned in for a kiss. "We both did." He chuckled and intwined our fingers. "Let's go daddy, I'm starving." I smiled and we set off for home. 

"Woah." Negan pushed me behind him when an ambulance sped off a little too close to where we stood. "I wonder what that's about?" Negan stared as the truck sped down to the ER entrance. "Well, whoever it is I hope they are ok."

"Bon appetite." Negan placed the simmering plate of food down in front of me and I couldn't help but take in the gorgeous aroma. "Mmm. handsome, caring, and knows how to make a mean bowl of chili. My, I'm lucky." I grinned. Negan leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. "I'm also amazing in bed."

I laughed and immediately worked into the bowl. "I can't wait to drink wine again." I eyed the red liquid being poured into the glass while taking a bite of my food. "You will. Just as soon as baby Matthew is born." He smiled and took a sip of the liquid. "And who said it is going to be a boy?" I used a napkin to wipe my mouth and gave a cocked brow to Negan. 

"Just have a feeling." He put his glass down and I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Just as long as its healthy, I don't mind. But we both know it's going to be a girl." I grinned, while taking a sip of my juice. "To a healthy baby with the most beautiful woman in the world." He raised his glass and I did the same. "Cheers." 

National crisis. That's what everyone was calling it. Negan and I were advised by local police and radio stations alike to evacuate our home and seek a crisis shelter. "Negan, I'm scared." I clutched his arm tighter while he put bag after bag of clothes and other basics in our trunk. 

"Hey." He raised his hand with the pinky extended and I interlocked my own finger with his. "Everything will be ok, I promise." He pulled me into a tight hug and I kept it in trying to be strong. "I'll protect you." He smiled weakly and kissed the top of my head. "Let's go." He helped me in the car and we were off to Atlanta. 

There was so much noise. So many people. The tent we were all in was huge, yet with hundreds filling it, The place was down right claustrophobic. 

"Are you ok?" Negan cupped my cheek while examining my face. "I'm ok, just tired." I placed a protective hand under my swollen belly and rested my head on Negan's chest. "Just rest, baby." He wrapped his arms around me and I began to close my eyes, already feeling myself start to drift off in his arms. 

"Run!" A sudden scream of distress came into the distance and both Negan and I shot up. 

"What's wrong?" I asked and Negan looked around, trying to find the cause of the scream. A woman covered in blood was running through the crowds as members of the Swat team went to tackle her. "No, you don't understand, they're out there!" The woman cried and Negan pulled me closer. 

"Everybody get back!" Those things began to flood the tent. People were screaming and everything was happening so fast. I did my best to hold on to Negan's hand but the crowd became too much. 

"Ann!" Negan yelled as he tried pushing past the crowd. "Negan!" I fought my way up to get closer, I wasn't watching where I was going until I was knocked face first onto the floor. My stomach slammed hard into the ground and I screamed out in pain. The stampede of people trampling my body underneath. 

"Move! Please get out of the way!" I could still hear Negan screaming. I slowly picked myself up, holding my huge belly while dragging myself through the current of the moving people. Trickles of warm blood ran down my face and I became disoriented by the chaos of the crowd. 

I started to slowly jog away from those things that were getting closer. They got a few people and the room filled with blood curdling screams. "Negan..." I looked around but couldn't find him. There were too many people. and I couldn't hear anything else but the screams and tearing of flesh. 

"Move!" I felt a hand grip my arm and turned around to see a young man. "You're gonna have to run faster than that." He looked back quickly and tried to push me forward. "Please, I have to find my husband. We got separated." I released my arm from his grip, looking everywhere for Negan. "Listen to me, you aren't gonna make it out of here walking as slow as you are. Please just let me help you and we will find your husband." 

I could feel my own heartbeat and it was thumping harder by the minute. Looking around, everything seemed to go slower and I froze in my place. I couldn't breathe and i felt like I was going to pass out. "Lady? Hello?" The stranger began to lightly shake me, I could feel nothing. 

 

Hey everyone! So I first updated this story on Wattpad but I keep hearing amazing things about this site so here I am! Let me know if I should upload chapter 2.  
Thanks so much and thanks for reading!


	2. Gone

Ann  
"I like it, but why?" I looked at Maggie through the mirror, placing the pair of scissors down on the table. "I have to keep going and I don't want anything getting in my way." She beamed at her reflection. 

"You look great." I smiled over her shoulder as I parted her bangs. "Did I cut it too short?" I frowned, noticing the change in her expression. "Maggie?" She remained silent then screamed out in pain as she stood up, only to kneel down on the floor. "Maggie!" I yelled, hurrying down to her side. "I'm getting help, it's gonna be ok." I immediately ran for Rick. 

"How is she is?" Sasha asked as her, Abraham, and Eugene came from behind. "Worse." Rick answered as we packed the RV with some essentials and I made a comfortable bed for Maggie in the back. "She needs to see a doctor." He slung his rife over his shoulder once he was finished with the packing. 

"Good call on the transportation." Abraham noted, looking the RV up and down. "We thought she'd be more comfortable." 

"That also means you have room for more. They're out there. So I'm gonna be there with you." 

Abraham promised as he looked back at Sasha and Eugene. "Packaged deal." Sasha chuckled and Rick looked over at me. "The more the merrier." I smiled at all of them. "Then let's go." We all slowly helped Maggie into the RV and took off for Hilltop.

 

"Hey." I knelt down in front of Maggie and leaned down to check her for a fever. "Hey." She smiled weakly as I took my hand back. I could see the look of fear in her eyes, even though she was trying to remain strong. 

"We're gonna get you there. The doctor at Hilltop, he's gonna make it all better." I tried to reassure her. 

"Hey," I cupped her clammy cheek with my hand, making her look at me. "How do you know?" Her stare met mine through blood shot eyes and it broke my heart. "Everything we've done, we've done together. We got here together. We're still here. Sure things have happened, but it's always worked out for us. Because it's always been all of us. That's how I know. Cause as long as it's all of us...we can do anything." 

She smiled weakly and I leant down to press my forehead to hers. "Besides, when's the last time we all enjoyed a nice family road trip in an RV? Dale would be proud." I chuckled, bearing my teeth when Maggie mustered a small grin. "Get some rest, I'll wake you when we get there." 

Nodding her head, she turned over and I stood up, walking to the front of the RV. "Everything o..." I stopped myself mid sentence seeing more or less a dozen men blocking the road in front. 

"We doing this?" Abraham looked to Rick and I went to grab my gun. "Wait here." Rick stepped out of the RV along with Abraham, Sasha, and Aaron. 

Me, Carl, and Eugene stayed behind. "I don't have a good feeling about this." I peered out the window with a horrible antisipactson of what these people wanted. 

"He's someone who's with a whole lot of someone's who didn't listen." The stranger with a bold mustache who stood at the front of the group spoke up, pointing his gun towards a bloody and visibly beaten man. 

"We can make a deal, right here, right now." I heard Rick and prayed this would be over soon. 

Once it was over Rick and the rest had piled back into the RV. "She's burning up, we gotta get there soon." I stated the obvious from across the table, trying to map out a new route. 

There was another way but took twice as long as our first route. Longer, but safer. Or so it seemed before we came across yet another road block prepared well in advance. "Fuck" a mutter broke the thick silence as we all saw what was in front of us. Walkers who had been chained together as a barrier blocked us in again. "Should we drive through?" 

"No, we can't risk the RV." Rick along with the rest of us stepped out to deal with it by hand, coming closer to the gurgling and hissing Walkers grappling for us with hungry open mouths. 

"Isn't that Daryl's?" Carl pointed out to the three arrows sticking out of ones stomach. "And Michonne." I walked over and quickly snatched a piece of hair that had been stuck to the head of a walker.

"We need to clear this now." Rick went to swing but just before he did shots were being fired. "Everybody, back to the RV!" Rick commanded and started to hack at the arm of the dead.

I did my best shooting towards the sound of the bullets but still they were coming. "Let's go." Rick jumped into the RV and we sped off. 

"We can't fight them, they're ready and they have a plan." I clutched my gun tighter, trying to stay calm. "She needs a doctor." Frustration and confusion found us all but we knew we couldn't stop. "They're probably waiting for us right now." Aaron spoke, looking out the window. 

"So they're ahead of us, probably behind us." Eugene began, "But they're not waiting on us, per say. They're waiting on this rust bucket. And they don't know moment to moment occupancy of said rust bucket. And the sun sets soon." 

"Thank you." Maggie looked up towards Eugene as we all carried her out of the RV. 

I pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "Be safe." I let go and he nodded at me. Once he got into the RV, we began to quietly make our way through the woods. 

Carl was taking out whatever Walkers that crossed our paths and we picked up the pace. "Please, let me walk the rest of the way." Maggie coughed out and I looked down to her. "It's only a couple more miles, just relax and we will be there soon." I smiled, but stopped as soon as we heard them. 

Whistling everywhere, they were loud and seemed to come from every direction. "Go! Go!" Rick whispered and we began to run as fast as we could. It wouldn't stop, my heart began to beat so fast I thought my legs were going to cave under me. 

"It will be ok." I looked down at her and ran as fast as my legs could take me. But just like that, lights. Bright lights, whistles, and we were cornered. "No." I whispered to myself and looked all around. They were everywhere 

 

 

.


	3. Hi

Ann  
"We need to do this now." Ann could hear a man's voice as she went in and out of consciousness. "Ma'am?" Someone had cupped her face but she had no energy to speak. "I'm going in." This time, hearing a woman's voice instead. "Negan." Ann whispered faintly but no one answered. When she had awoke there was a small IV in her arm and she was surrounded by strangers. "Where am I? Where's Negan?" She went to lean up but could hardly move. 

"Shh." The woman put her hand to Ann's forehead and she looked around, she didn't know where she was or what had happened. "You passed out in the tent. I didn't know what else to do, you would have died back there." The man she had met at the crisis center was standing over her with a worried expression on his face. 

"And Negan? My husband? Is he here?" He looked to the woman and then back to her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find him. And those things were closing in. I panicked and thought it was best to get you out of there." 

She felt sick to her stomach and reached down to calm the aching pain. "My baby!" Ann yelled when she felt her once swollen belly, flat with a wound covered in fresh stitches. "What did you do with my baby?" 

"He didn't make it." The woman placed a hand on her shoulder with a sad expression. Ann screamed so loud they thought nearly every dead from the city would hear. 

Everywhere, from every corner there was a person armed with a raised weapon. "No." I muttered, looking all around, there has to be away out of this. 

"Good." A voice came from the shadows and suddenly the man we had seen earlier that day was now standing in front of us. "I'm glad you made it. Welcome to where you're going." He smirked, while I kept my gun raised. "Drop your weapons, now." He whipped out his gun and pointed it right to Rick. "We can talk about this." Rick raised his stare, I could see he was already on the verge of tears. 

"We're done talking. Time to listen." The man along with a dozen others swarmed us and disarmed everything we had. "Thank you, sweetheart." He gave me a sickly sweet smile and my stomach blazed with anger. 

"Okay, let's get her down and get you all on your knees. Lots to cover." The man smiled and walked towards Maggie. 

"Hold up, we got it." Abraham stared down the man as we began to slowly put Maggie down and I helped her to her knees. As we stood back up, the man stepped closer to Rick. "Gonna need you on your knees." He titled his head at Rick. We all looked at each other. Slowly, we got to our knees and I kept close to Maggie, doing whatever I could to comfort her. 

Before anyone knew it, a man with long blonde hair and a scar on the side of his face brought out Glenn, Daryl, and Michonne. They went to their knees and Glenn broke down when he saw her there. "Maggie?" He went to crawl over to her but the men stopped him. "Please God, help us." I whispered under my breath and looked up to the night sky covered in stars. 

"All right, we got a full boat. Let's meet the man." He knocked on the RV door and soon it opened with someone walking out. I stayed looking at the ground and wouldn't move. "Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we are getting close." That voice? It's so familiar. No, it isn't. I closed my eyes and kept my head down. "It's gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon." The eerily cherry voice finished. "It can't be, it can't be, it can't be." I kept muttering under my breath. Afraid to raise my head, afraid to confirm my suspicions. 

"Which one of you is the leader?" The voice spoke up and the man replied, "This one, he's the guy." I shifted my gaze towards Rick. On his knees and his eyes bloodshot and tearful. "Hi. You're Rick right? I'm Negan." Suddenly, everything stopped. I could hardly breathe and my eyes began to water. He started to talk again, yet I couldn't hear anything. The tears piled over and slid from my cheeks to the crushed dirt below. Droplets so thick they were blinding. 

I came back from my state of shock and the words this man was saying were now being processed. "But, you killed my people. A whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that," he started, and I could hear the smirk graze his face. "For that, you're gonna pay. So now, I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you." 

I finally looked up and my worst nightmare was standing in front of me...my husband. The man who just now admitted he was going to kill one of us was standing right there. He looked different since the day we were separated. His dark hair was slicked back and a subtle stubble grazed his jaw in colors of salt and pepper. But the thing that stood out the most was his eyes...he was enjoying this. 

"This," he extended the bat towards Rick's face and I stared. "Is Anastasia, and she. Is. Awesome." He named it after me, shouldn't that be flattering? 

He moved from Rick down to Carl. "This your kid?" He looked from Carl back to Rick. "Oh," he smiled again, realizing the truth. "This is your kid." Unable to take it anymore, Rick had screamed out, "Stop this!" 

"Hey!" The man pointed the bat back to Rick and smiled. "Don't make this easy on me." He lowered the bat and walked towards the RV. 

I did my best to stifle my sobs but failed in doing so. "I simply cannot decide." He looked towards my direction and I quickly lowered my head. A moment passed before," I got an idea." I could hear the amusement in the voice I used to love. The gravel crunched beneath his boots and he started with Rick. "Eenie." He said once then pointed it towards Maggie. "Meenie." "Miney." He smiled towards Carl and began to walk down the line. "Mo." "Catch." He pointed it towards Abraham Then to Daryl. "Tiger by the toe." "If he hollers." He pointed it towards Michonne this time and then moved to Eugene. 

He was getting closer down the line and I couldn't help but sob harder. I wasn't even listening to his words, but prayed it would be me to get the bat.   
Prayed he wouldn't recognize me and be done with it. "My mother." He got closer. "Told me," "To pick," "The very best one," "And." "You." "Are." "It." I felt him step in front of me and even though I was about to die, I was relived everyone else would be safe...for now. I stopped breathing for a moment and did not look up. 

"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you'll all be doing that." He went to swing the bat and I looked up at him, ready to face my death. Suddenly, the smirk disappeared and the color drained from his face. he was paler than Maggie. 

Everyone was staring and waiting. But he couldn't stop looking at me. "Negan?" The blonde man with the burned face spoke up. "Shut up!" He barked, his with eyes still fixated on me.


	4. How?

Ann  
I knelt there, staring. All that could be heard were heavy breathing, and small sniffles. He hadn't taken his eyes off me. The moment I had always dreamed of, was now a nightmare. For just a moment I thought I saw Negan, then the beating he promised repeated in my head and my stomach clenched. 

"Get up." He said barely above a whisper. "Get up!" This time raising his voice to sound more like a commend. I stood and looked down at my family and then back to...this man. 

"Keep them here." He pulled me by the arm and dragged me towards the RV. I could hear Rick start to speak up but I rubbernecked behind my shoulder, giving him a look and he understood. I was pulled all the way in as the man slammed the door shut behind us. 

I sat at the table while fiddling with my hands. He was bent slightly over the counter of the kitchen with his hands in his face. It was an awkward silence and I watched, waiting for him to say something. "How?" 

"How?" I raised an eyebrow and he turned around to face me. "How? How did you survive? What happened to you?" I looked at him then back to my hands. "A man and his group took me in. I've been with them since this whole thing started." He sat down at the table, still gazing at me with pure shock.

"When we got separated, I couldn't keep up with the herd, I fell and the pain knocked me out. By the time I woke up we were already miles out of the city. I was bed ridden for weeks, then when I finally got a chance to go back to Atlanta, it belonged to the dead." I looked away, afraid of what he would ask next. But I knew what he would. 

"My baby...our baby?" He looked at me with a hopeful stare and I took a deep breath, leaning my hand down to rub the scar on my stomach. "He died. After I woke up...he was gone and buried." 

"He...it was a boy?" I nodded. "Matthew. I named him the first day I visited his grave.

"Matthew." He smiled and tried to grab my hand, but I moved it away. There were more important issues to attend to. Maggie needed a doctor and there wasn't enough time to chit chat about the past. Not while my family was outside with guns still pointed at their heads. 

The virus had changed all us, but him, it had turned him into a monster. This man still cared for me; though. If he hadn't already killed me, I was going to try and get us out of this. Alive. I squeezed my hands together before standing with faux confidence in my stance as if I could bargain given the situation. "There's no time for this. So let's get this show on the road." I held my hands together, keeping myself from shaking in front of him. 

"What?" His voice was thick with disbelief. "I'm not sure what you're expecting here. You were seconds away from murdering me out there. So, unless you plan to follow through then let me and my people go." He couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth by the look of it. Neither could I. 

"You learn I'm alive and you want to leave?" 

"Yes. Now what will it be?" I titled my head, looking at his bat that was leaning against the table. "I would never hurt you." His tone was low and nearly cracked but it left me unaffected. "Yeah? If i had looked up a second later then I did, my brains would be splattered on that gravel."

"I...I didn't know." He began to stutter and couldn't seem to find his own words. "Well, you do now. You also know my people are out there, and one of them needs a doctor now." I stood my ground. Letting the worry for them choose my words. "They aren't your people." 

"Yes, they are. Denise was too, but that didn't stop your man from putting an arrow through her head." 

"I'm your husband, I'm more to you than they will ever be." He tried to grab my hand again and I scoffed. "You're a monster. Either kill me or let us go." 

"I can't do that. That group-"

"My people defended themselves against the attacks of your men. We were left with no choice by your own dictatorship." I looked him straight in the eyes. This man had led us here and yet he seemed as if he was blameless in the matter. That only made me more angry after everything it had cost us.

"Maggie, she and her baby are going to die if they aren't taken to Hilltop. So enough bullshit. What are you gonna do?" He gave me the same answer as before and I closed my eyes, realizing what i had to do. 

"Then take me. Let them go to Hilltop and I'll do whatever you want. But they need to go, now." He stared at me and there was silence for a moment. 

 

"Hey," I ran to Rick and knelt down in front of him. "You need to get Maggie out of here. I have to stay, but I'll be ok." He started to shake his head and I could see his baby blues shimmering with fear. Even now, still trying to figure out how to get us all out alive. 

"There's no way out of this, Rick. Not now. Please, just take Maggie and I'll figure something out." He nodded and I went over to Maggie to help her up. 

"You're getting out of here Mags." I smiled, keeping the tears at bay. "Just, when you have the baby, don't let Daryl name it or else you'll end up with something like little asskicker 2." I hugged her and helped her to her feet. 

"What is he going to do?" Abraham leaned in, trying to whisper but I stopped him. "I don't know, but this is for the best." He hugged me. I stilled for a moment in his arms, unsure just how long I would be separated from them. "We're coming back for you." He whispered in my ear and I kissed his cheek. 

The man walked up behind me with his bat still slugged over his shoulder. "Try anything and it won't end well for her." He clutched my shoulder with a blunt threat for Rick. 

I watched them disappear into the cover of woods and the small army began to dissolve around me. It was only then had it all hit me and I finally felt the crisp chill in the morning air as the sun in the sky. "Get in." The burned man I remembered as Dwight ushered me over to the RV. I could only comply and started my way up the small steps until I felt a small sharp pain from behind.


	5. Afternoon

Negan  
I can't believe how she's acting. She learns I'm alive and all she wants to do is leave? With those shitheads she calls her "people?" 

I sat there, playing what had happened over and over in my head. Trying to make sense of it all. She was still knocked out from the blow and I took the time to just look at her. Blinking back if it were a dream and I'd wake up. But she was still there. Her hair was shorter than I remembered. She had gotten thinner with a noticeable tan to her skin that made her freckles less noticeable at first glance. She was still so beautiful. And every time I looked at her, I felt...different. When I lost her, I became cold and reserved. I adapted to the new world realizing the love of my life and our baby was dead. I survived and did what I had to in order to keep things in order. To keep going. I have everything...Yet, when she looked up at me seconds before I was to swing the bat...I wanted to die. I'm trying to fix this, but I don't know how. She isn't the same either. And I can see in her eyes she hates me 

 

Ann  
I had awoke to the sounds of shuffling and moving shadows. When I tried to move, I winced at the pain and the tender swell on the back of my head. "What..." I went to speak but when I opened my eyes, I saw him. When I realized what had happened an anger boiled inside me and the pain in my head flared. 

"Afternoon, sleepy head." He smiled and leaned from his position in bed. 

 

"Sleepy head? You knocked me out! What the hell were you thinking?" Some part of me understood and the other part seethed with the resentment of how he could make an already shitty situation worse. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, Honey. But I couldn't have you awake as we drove back. Who knows what you would do with that information. Perhaps find a way to escape. Run back to your little family and lead them right to my front door." 

He got up from the bed then, bare under the covers and I darted my eyes. "What? It's not anything you haven't seen or sucked before." He walked over to the dresser, pulling out some fresh clothes but I kept my eyes adverted. "I'd prefer the bat at this point."

"You've become feisty, haven't you? I like it." He walked into the other room I presumed was the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and soon the sound of running water began. I looked from  
The bathroom to the only other door in the room. Quietly, I tip toed towards it and opened it. 

"Hello." Dwight stood with a cocky tone and gun in hand. "Get out of the way." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Neg....your husband, advised no one but him leaves this room." 

"He's not my husband anymore. I agreed to come here in the first place, there's no need to keep me trapped in this room." I gripped the doorknob so tight my knuckles turned white. "I'm sorry, but those are the rules." He smiled and grabbed the handle, slowly closing the door. 

"Negan!" I stormed into the bathroom and threw open the shower curtain. "Woah," he turned to face me. "Feistier and aggressive...my, you have changed for the better." He went to pull me into the shower with him but I pushed back. "Why is Dwight blocking the door?" He stepped out and grabbed a towel, ruffling his wet dark hair then wrapped it around his waist. "To keep you from leaving." He walked passed me and back into the room. "Why can't I leave? I told you I would stay here. What do you think I'm going to do?" I followed him out of the bathroom and looked at him questionably. 

"You can leave. But there are rules. And you need to learn those rules. Till then you'll be more than fine right here." He pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed his leather jacket, slinging it on. "Remember this?" He walked over and pointed to the leather. I knew what he was talking about, but I was too mad to even answer. "You got it for me for Christmas? Said I looked so damn sexy in leather." He grinned and I remembered two Christmas ago when I had given it to him.

"I didn't recognize it. Thought maybe it was just someone's shit you felt entitled to." I spat with a sarcastic tone. He laughed, walking towards the door. 

"I'll be back later. Till then, take a shower or something. You aren't looking your best." He went to shut the door and I ran over. "Negan!" I yelled but when I grabbed the doorknob it was locked. "Damn." I smacked the door and turned around, looking for some escape. 

There were no windows, nor any other exist but the single one I was now pressed against. "I'm gonna kill him." I looked down at my dirt and blood covered clothes, starting to think I do need to shower. There was nothing else I could do and I needed to clear my head...or at least try.


	6. Morning

Ann  
"Mmm, Hi there." I turned over to lay my head on Negan's chest. Checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. "11:53?" I read the time and looked up at Negan, who put his book down and pushed his reading glasses up to his forehead. 

"What are you doing up late?" I smiled and he looked down at me. "Well, I was waiting till midnight to wake you." 

"For?" I raised an eyebrow and moved to lean on my elbow. "For...you'll find out in a few minutes." He shuffled under the sheets and moved to be ontop of me. "Oh, trying to distract me?" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Something like that." He leaned down and kissed me gently, cupping my face with his warm hands and the sensation immediately woke me from my sagging eyelids. 

"Good idea." I moaned softly as he moved down to my neck, finding just the spot he knew made me weak. 

"Fuck." I tangled my fingers in his black strands and hadn't realized he was reaching behind me to grab something. "Merry Christmas, Ann." He leaned up and opened a box to reveal a beautiful necklace. Shining silver with swirls worked into the piece incased around a small compass. "We'll always be together but even when we aren't, remember I'm always with you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he leaned down to kiss me as he moved my hair and snapped the necklace in place. 

I got up from the bed and went to the mirror. "It's beautiful, Negan. I️ love it. and I love you." I smiled at him through the mirror as he came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Not as much as I love you." I turned around, pressing my lips to his. 

"And here I thought the necklace was in reference to how much I like to swallow." I touched the small silver bird that hung from the chain. "It covers many aspects of our relationship." He smirked and I pushed him on the bed, getting on top to finish what he started. 

 

I had thought back to that night, how simple it all used to be. I thought Negan was dead, but this world only killed him in a different way. 

Tears began to stream down my face. It hurt. Not because of everything that was happening, but because I knew my husband was gone. and Negan was not even the shell of the man he used to be. The warm water ran down my body as I stood from the tub and finished washing off. After I had gotten out, I dried off and figured what I could wear.

I hummed, looking at my dirty clothes still scattered on the ground. Instead I went for something in the dresser. Borrowing whatever Negan might have had. It's the least he could, I thought. 

I didn't want to put them on. They smelt like him. But it was either that or staying in this towel. I think I'll spear myself his commentary on it. Hours had passed since the shower and still no sign of Negan.   
The door was still locked and I felt like a prisoner about to go insane. "Thank god." I muttered under my breath in relief when I heard the locks click and someone walk in. 

"Here." Dwight placed a tray of food down on the coffee table in front of me before turning around to leave as soon as he came. He wasn't preferred company, but perhaps he would be easier to deal with then being stuck in here. 

"I'm not hungry." I lied. I was being stubborn, I knew. But knowing where they got their supplies, it felt wrong. "Yes, you are. Don't be difficult and eat." He went for the door but I stopped him. 

"Please, let me leave. I'm not trying to escape. I can't take it anymore." He looked at me and shook his head. "Just listen to him. Don't make this harder on yourself." He went to leave again but I grabbed his hand. Hoping he had some ounce of humanity left. "I don't know who that guy is out there, but I do know he doesn't have a right to keep me trapped in here." 

He sighed heavily. "You say you don't know that man. You also don't know what he's capable of doing. Now eat while you can." He closed the door and I turned around, feeling hopeless. 

'You don't know what he's capable of.' The words Dwight had told me kept replaying in my head. I saw him ready to beat a person to death. Deny a pregnant woman care for her and her child...how much cruller can a person get?  

I laid there and lost track of time thinking of all that had happened. Thinking of what could happen and what was in store. You don't knows what he's capable of i had drifted off to the thought of Negan and his sadistic games. What have you gotten yourself into? 

"And. You. Are. It." Negan swung the bat and I screamed, waking up before it could touch me.   
I turned to see Negan fast asleep next to me. Light snores coming from his mouth with an arm wrapped around my waist. I went stiff in his grip and tried to calm my racing heart. With clammy hands, I released myself from the bed and slid out only grabbing the pillow as laid on the hard wooden floor. It was uncomfortable, but I had a better chance on this then in bed with him. 

"Ann?." I heard Negan whisper in his sleep and froze, praying he didn't wake up. After a few minutes, he turned over and I could hear him snoring again. 

"Thank God." I sighed in relief. I knew Negan wasn't the same. A good person turned evil by the harsh new reality. I saw that first hand. But Dwight was right, I didn't know him. I didn't know what he was capable of. I can't try to play into the man he used to be when that's not him. Somehow...I have to get away from him. I closed my eyes once more. "Ann?" I heard Negan call and I froze.


	7. No

Negan  
"Ann!" I screamed loudeAnn  
"Mmm, Hi there." I turned over to lay my head on Negan's chest. Checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. "11:53?" I read the time and looked up at Negan, who put his book down and pushed his reading glasses up to his forehead. 

 

"What are you doing up late?" I smiled and he looked down at me. "Well, I was waiting till midnight to wake you." 

"For?" I raised an eyebrow and moved to lean on my elbow. "For...you'll find out in a few minutes." He shuffled under the sheets and moved to be ontop of me. "Oh, trying to distract me?" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Something like that." He leaned down and kissed me gently, cupping my face with his warm hands and the sensation immediately woke me from my sagging eyelids. 

"Good idea." I moaned softly as he moved down to my neck, finding just the spot he knew made me weak. 

"Fuck." I tangled my fingers in his black strands and hadn't realized he was reaching behind me to grab something. "Merry Christmas, Ann." He leaned up and opened a box to reveal a beautiful necklace. Shining silver with swirls worked into the piece incased around a small compass. "We'll always be together but even when we aren't, remember I'm always with you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he leaned down to kiss me as he moved my hair and snapped the necklace in place. 

I got up from the bed and went to the mirror. "It's beautiful, Negan. I️ love it. and I love you." I smiled at him through the mirror as he came up and wrapped his arms around me. "Not as much as I love you." I turned around, pressing my lips to his. 

"And here I thought the necklace was in reference to how much I like to swallow." I touched the small silver bird that hung from the chain. "It covers many aspects of our relationship." He smirked and I pushed him on the bed, getting on top to finish what he started. 

 

I had thought back to that night, how simple it all used to be. I thought Negan was dead, but this world only killed him in a different way. 

Tears began to stream down my face. It hurt. Not because of everything that was happening, but because I knew my husband was gone. and Negan was not even the shell of the man he used to be. The warm water ran down my body as I stood from the tub and finished washing off. After I had gotten out, I dried off and figured what I could wear.

I hummed, looking at my dirty clothes still scattered on the ground. Instead I went for something in the dresser. Borrowing whatever Negan might have had. It's the least he could, I thought. 

I didn't want to put them on. They smelt like him. But it was either that or staying in this towel. I think I'll spear myself his commentary on it. Hours had passed since the shower and still no sign of Negan.   
The door was still locked and I felt like a prisoner about to go insane. "Thank god." I muttered under my breath in relief when I heard the locks click and someone walk in. 

"Here." Dwight placed a tray of food down on the coffee table in front of me before turning around to leave as soon as he came. He wasn't preferred company, but perhaps he would be easier to deal with then being stuck in here. 

"I'm not hungry." I lied. I was being stubborn, I knew. But knowing where they got their supplies, it felt wrong. "Yes, you are. Don't be difficult and eat." He went for the door but I stopped him. 

"Please, let me leave. I'm not trying to escape. I can't take it anymore." He looked at me and shook his head. "Just listen to him. Don't make this harder on yourself." He went to leave again but I grabbed his hand. Hoping he had some ounce of humanity left. "I don't know who that guy is out there, but I do know he doesn't have a right to keep me trapped in here." 

He sighed heavily. "You say you don't know that man. You also don't know what he's capable of doing. Now eat while you can." He closed the door and I turned around, feeling hopeless. 

'You don't know what he's capable of.' The words Dwight had told me kept replaying in my head. I saw him ready to beat a person to death. Deny a pregnant woman care for her and her child...how much cruller can a person get?  

I laid there and lost track of time thinking of all that had happened. Thinking of what could happen and what was in store. You don't knows what he's capable of i had drifted off to the thought of Negan and his sadistic games. What have you gotten yourself into? 

"And. You. Are. It." Negan swung the bat and I screamed, waking up before it could touch me.   
I turned to see Negan fast asleep next to me. Light snores coming from his mouth with an arm wrapped around my waist. I went stiff in his grip and tried to calm my racing heart. With clammy hands, I released myself from the bed and slid out only grabbing the pillow as laid on the hard wooden floor. It was uncomfortable, but I had a better chance on this then in bed with him. 

"Ann?." I heard Negan whisper in his sleep and froze, praying he didn't wake up. After a few minutes, he turned over and I could hear him snoring again. 

"Thank God." I sighed in relief. I knew Negan wasn't the same. A good person turned evil by the harsh new reality. I saw that first hand. But Dwight was right, I didn't know him. I didn't know what he was capable of. I can't try to play into the man he used to be when that's not him. Somehow...I have to get away from him. I closed my eyes once more. "Ann?" I heard Negan call and I froze.r but she drifted further and further apart. I couldn't see her anymore. No matter how fast I fought the crowd, they were too strong. She was gone. 

"Ann?" I shot straight up from my nightmare and looked around to an empty bed. I felt a small panic surge through my body as i looked around to an empty room. I quickly got up from the bed and walked around, making it to the other side. "Ann?" I looked down to see her cowered on the floor. The sight hurt to see she had decided the fucking floor was better suited for sleep than in bed with me. "Hey." She caught sight of my figure and stood. "Why were you on the floor?" 

Ann  
"I felt more comfortable. I lied. But it was late and I didn't have the energy to argue with him my reasons. 

"I'm not buying that bullshit for a second." He walked over to the bedside and turned on the light. "Did you think I was going to try something?" He walked closer towards me and I stepped back. Bumping into the bedside table. "No." 

"Why don't you come back to bed, then?" He titled his head and went to cup my cheek, but I moved away. "I'm fine. Honestly. Just go back to sleep." He stepped back for a moment before he grabbed my face and crashed his dry lips into mine. The sudden kiss made me jerk my head back and slam into the lamp, knocking it down. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I wiped my mouth again and he laughed. "Kissing my beautiful, wife. It's been far too long." I scoffed and spat at the ground. "I'm not your wife, anymore. So next time you do that, be prepared for a kick to the balls." I huffed and pushed past him, walking into the bathroom and climbed into the tub. Negan turning on his heel to follow me. 

"Last time I checked, we were still married before this shit show started. I don't remember signing any divorce papers since then." He smiled and leaned against the door frame. "No, but we are married in name only. You aren't my husband, anymore. So stop acting like it." I looked away and tried getting comfortable despite the cramped space.

"You're really gonna sleep in that tub instead of in bed with me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Now please get out so I can sleep." I turned my head and laid on my side, hoping he'd leave. "Fine, you're only making it hard on yourself." He turned around, slamming the door and I thanked god he was gone.

"Wakey, Wakey, sugar flakey." Negan cheerfully sang as he turned the faucet on and the sudden feeling of cold water made me jump from surprise. 

"Morning." he smiled and I glared up toward him, standing up. "I'm not even gonna ask why. I already know you like fucking with people." I got out and went to the dresser for a pair of dry clothes. "Oh, come on, baby, not like the first time I've gotten you wet." I ignored the comment, doing my best to handle with caution. "Good idea getting dressed. We are going out today." 

"Is it foolish to ask if I'm going home?" I pulled the now drenched pair of boxers down, tossing it to the side. "Yes." He quickly shut down my hopes and walked over to me. "I've got some business to attend to. And you are coming with. God knows, I leave you in here any longer you'll just keep bitching." He grabbed a shirt from out of the dresser and threw it towards me. 

"Would you rather me only have the courage to complain behind your back like the rest?" His grin only grew and he whirled to grab his jacket. 

 

"Here," he threw his red scarf towards me. "Put it on."

"I'm not putting this on." I placed it on the bed, sitting down and crossing my legs. "Either that, or you could be knocked out again." He titled his head looking at me. "Then again it is a beautiful color." I sarcastically laughed and rolled my eyes, before placing the scarf over my sight. "Let me." Negan smiled as he went behind me and tied the scarf around my head. "Red was always your color." He whispered in my ear and led me by the shoulders out of the room. 

It didn't take us long and he helped me in. I was going to take a quick peek to see my surroundings but Negan had already hauled himself inside. You don't know what he's capable of  I couldn't rock the boat this soon. "Don't forget to buckle up." I felt around until I found the martial and pulled it across me, clinking it in place. 

"Where are we going?" I finally decided to talk and hoped for an answer. "Somewhere. You'll find out soon." He put a hand on my knee and I moved away. "Nice try." 

"Don't be afraid of it, Ann. You know you still have feelings for me." I could hear the smile graze his face and I shook my head. "Just drive, Negan."

"Yes, my queen." He chuckled. I could only sit there and listen to the low rumble of the engine and the sound of his occasional whistling. 

Finally after some time, we arrived or at least I assumed since the vehicle had stopped and Negan was helping me out. "Welcome to Hilltop." He lifted the fabric from my eyes and I saw the gates to the small community in front of us. Shit I knew Maggie would be here. She was already in bad shape and I didn't need her getting upset by the sight of Negan or his gang of wanna be thugs. 

"Take anything you like. Maybe a tight little dress." He winked at me with a playful grin but how was I going to get away from him and to Maggie?


End file.
